


Cul-de-sac Full of Skeletons

by FriendlyNeighborhoodGeek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Tropes, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, friendship shenanigans, reverse-harem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodGeek/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodGeek
Summary: Your life was pretty average, some might even call it boring. That is, until a bunch of skeleton moved into your neighborhood. Get ready for random tropes and hopefully lots of fluff!





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I really love all the reverse harem fics so I decided to add to the collection. Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes or to suggest ideas! Happy reading ya'll.

There's nothing better than sleeping in on a Saturday morning. That wonderful feeling of slowly waking up to the sunlight filtering through your window. Unfortunately that's impossible to experience when you have a cat.

You groan pitifully and open your eyes, already missing the sweet embrace of sleep. The unholy shrieking coming from the tiny ball of fur that is your cat makes sleep impossible. You'd named the cat Starscream as a joke, but the name was quite fitting, considering the yowling.

You blindly feel around under your bed until you hand lands on your phone. Pulling it up, you check the time and groan again. You glare at your cat who was still meowing loudly.

“Must you really be fed at 5 in the morning? Can’t you wait a few hours?” you whisper hoarsely. Your only response is another meow.

With a pain filled sigh you roll out of bed and grab your cat before he can run off. You pick him up and carry him downstairs to your kitchen despite his complaining. 

“If I'm going to suffer then you'll suffer with me,” you state, receiving a paw to the face from your angry feline. 

You set him down and quickly put half a can of cat food into a bowl to silence your pet. As soon as you place the bowl down, he gives it a few licks before turning around and leaving. Typical cat.

Deciding that there's no point to going back to sleep, you start taking out ingredients to make yourself a sandwich. You barely manage to pull some bread out before you're interrupted by a few rapid knocks and your doorbell ringing. In a confused haze you stumble towards a window to check who's at your door. You didn't know what to expect, but you certainly didn't think you'd see what appeared to be two skeletons standing outside your door. 

Then it clicked. You had been warned that you'd be getting some new neighbors. The townhouses that made up the cul-de-sac around yours had been bought by a group of monsters. 

You head towards your door to meet your new neighbors. A wrinkled hoodie and a pair of shorts was presentable, right? You decide that you don't care. It's barely 6 in the morning.  


Without further ado, you unlock your door and swing it open, allowing you to get a good look at the skeletons. The shortest of the two were a simple great tshirt and jeans, alongside a baby blue bandana. The taller one also wore a pair of jeans and he had a cheerful red scarf over-top a plain turtleneck sweater. You notice that he’s holding a container wrapped in tinfoil.

“Good morning human neighbor! I am the great Papyrus and my companion is the magnificent Blueberry!” the tall one, Papyrus, stated boisterously while striking a pose. The whole look was completed by a slight breeze making his scarf flow behind him. If it wasn't for the pure cheerfulness radiating off of the two, you would've considered them egotistical.

You aren't able to match their enthusiasm at such an ungodly hour but you decide to at least be nice. First impressions are important and all that. You feel your lips curl up in a goofy smile as you offer your hand for a handshake. “I'm the completely average Y/N,” you joke. Both skeletons shake your hand with a light chuckle. 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Blueberry suddenly yells before grabbing the container from Papyrus and handing it to you. “Since we're neighbors now we'll be seeing eachother alot and there's no better way to make new friends than through food! So, me and Papyrus made spaghetti tacos! We couldn't decide between just spaghetti or just tacos so mixed them together.”

You take the container with a laugh, your smile growing. “This seems like the start to a wonderful friendship. Thank you!” 

“Of course Y/N! It was no issue for culinary masters such as Blue and myself. We will leave you to enjoy the food.” With a last smile and nod, but he skeletons turned and practically skipped away.

You head back inside, closing the door and leaning on it. A smile still tugged at your mouth. If all your new neighbors were as friendly as those two, then you have nothing to worry about.


	2. Strange Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the more... eccentric skeletons pay a visit.

You push yourself off the door and begin heading back towards your kitchen, eager to try out the food you'd been given. You didn't get very far before being interrupted for the second time that morning by someone knocking on your door. This time the knocks were loud and violent, demanding attention. After seeing how nice Papyrus and Blueberry had been, you were excited to meet the rest of your neighbors.

You rush towards the door as the knocks continued to gain in intensity. You grab the door handle and swing it open again with a mild sense of deja-vu, but the similarities end there. Rather than receiving an enthusiastic greeting, you got a face full of a spiky leather jacket. You crane your neck, looking upwards until you reach the face of the imposing figure in front of you. His mouth was made of impossibly sharp teeth that were set in a firm scowl. He definitely didn't look like he wanted to be here.

With a huff of disdain he took a step back and you noticed that he too was holding a wrapped container. You could see steam rising off the package due to the chilly morning air. The angry looking skeleton cleared his non-existent throat roughly, snapping you out of your thoughts, before he started talking. “I saw those two pansies trying to poison you with their mediocre cooking. Considering we're stuck living next to you, I, the terrible Edge, deemed it necessary to show you what professional culinary skills look like. Do not get accustomed to such treatment!” With that said, the intimidating skeleton, Edge, forcefully shoved the container of food at you. Even his voice had been threatening.

You quickly utter a surprised “Thank you” and gave a grateful nod. Edge’s personality may have left something to be desired, but he did just bring you free food so you weren't about to be rude.

The wonderful smell of whatever Edge had cooked reminded you that you had yet to eat anything this morning. You couldn't help but feel glad as the leather-clad skeleton turned stiffly and stomped away. Finally, you could sit down and eat!

You quickly jogged back inside, slamming the door shut with your foot and flicking the lock in place. You skipped into your kitchen, only to freeze in shock. Of course you wouldn't be allowed to eat in peace. There were two skeletons standing in your kitchen. Instead of knocking on the door and greeting you like normal people they had somehow snuck in. Just how many if these skeletons are there? How did these two get inside without you noticing? They didn't even look apologetic.

The shorter of the two, barely reaching your shoulder despite wearing 3 inch heels, wore a black crop-top with denim shorts and had the smuggest, lopsided grin you had ever seen. The most notable aspects of the other skeleton was the fact that he towered over you even more then Edge did, and the fact that he was buried in the fluffiest jacket you had ever seen. However, the strangest thing about the whole scenario, was the fact that the tall one was holding your cat. The same loud, temperamental cat that woke you each morning and that hated being picked up, was currently in the arms of this giant skeleton and purring. You feel betrayed.

You consider whether or not you should threaten to call the police. These two skeletons did somehow break into your home, after all. However, nothing looks damaged, and neither of the two were threatening you. Considering that robbers wouldn't be standing around petting your cat, you decide there's no harm in seeing what they want.

The short skeleton stepped forward, invading your personal space and snapping you back into reality. “Human! This place is absolutely disgusting! Are you incapable of cleaning up after yourself?” His voice was so loud that you couldn't help but compare him to a chihuahua that was trying to be intimidating by barking. Something told you this monster was much more dangerous than a dog though, regardless of appearances.

You glance around to try to understand his viewpoint. The place seemed fairly clean to you. Sure, the TV remote was sitting on the opposite side if the room from the actual TV and there was a half-eaten bag of chips by the couch. Not to mention the layer of cat fur on everything. It was still organized though! You knew where everything was, even if it seemed chaotic.

Before you could think of some sarcastic retort regarding the fact that they bad chosen to break into your home, the skeleton had started talking again while marching around like Napoleon himself. “Regardless of your lack of cleanliness, human, I require something from you. You see, the others have started a culinary competition of sorts and, for some delusional reason, they have chosen you as the judge. Which is why I am here. Now sit.” At this, he looks you in the eyes while pulling out one of your dining chairs, challenging you to disobey his command. You decide to play along and see what he has in store for you. At least you knew why your neighbors were giving you so much food. This seems to please him, as he looks even smugger than before while grabbing a plate of food you had failed to notice and placing it in front of you.

He continues to monologue, not dissimilar to a villain explaining his master plan. “I have cooked chili chicken enchiladas. Since I have taken the time to do this for you, you now owe me. You can pay off this debt by admitting that I, the maleficent Raspberry, have the superior cooking skills!” What is with these skeletons and weird titles in front of their names? You can't help if wonder of it's just a monster thing.

Considering how proud the skeleton, whom you now knew was named Raspberry, looked, you didn't want to give in easily. So you asked the obvious question: “And if I refuse?”

Raspberry glared at you, his eye socket twitching in what you could only assume was anger. “In that case, I will be forced to collect your debt at a later date.”

You decide to take your chances with whatever he had planned for later. You didn't want to appease his already inflated ego and you won't gain anything from refusing to take risks, right? “I'll pay the debt later, then,” you state while standing up again.

This only seemed to annoy the skeleton further, his eye sockets narrowing as he glared. Raspberry proceeded to pull his phone out of his pocket and tapped on the screen a few times before shoving it at you. “Give me your phone number, human,” he ordered. Deciding not to further antagonise him, you quickly type out your number and hand the phone back.

As Raspberry messed around on his phone, your eyes landed on the other skeleton who had been silent this while time. His gangly limbs were sprawled across your entire couch and he seemed to be snoozing. You traitorous cat was curled up on his chest, also asleep. With his face no longer hidden by the fluff of his coat, you noticed a crack running from his left eye socket all the way down to a wicked looking gold tooth. It looked like it must've hurt.

You were snapped out if your musings by Raspberry continuing to be bossy while addressing the sleeping skeleton. “Syrup! Get the fuck up you lazy mutt!” His only response was an annoyed grunt and a bang, as Syrup pushes himself off the couch, shoos the cat away, and promptly flops face down onto the ground.

You interrupt Raspberry from continuing to complain by trying to engage the tall one in conversation. “So your name is Syrup? What's with all these food inspired names?”

The lanky skeleton tilted his head to gaze up at you, grinning deviously. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position before reaching into his jacket. To your shock, he pulled out a bottle of maple syrup. You didn’t like where this was going and apparently neither did the other skeleton.

Raspberry stepped closer and started yelling, “Don't you dare drink that disgusting excuse of a beverage!” This only seemed to encourage Syrup, as he uncapped the bottle and proceeded to chug it. Raspberry stomped his foot in irritation and shouting, “Papyrus!” before freezing. Syrup choked on his drink and struggled to put the bottle away while coughing.

Their antics had been entertaining at first, but now you were just confused. Maybe Papyrus is a common skeleton name? “Wait, isn't Papyrus the name of-”

Raspberry interrupted before you could finish your question, completely ignoring you. “Mutt! Get us out of this dump!” he ordered.

“of course, m’lord,” Syrup spoke for the first time, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Your confusion only increased as Syrup got up with surprising grace and grabbed the shorter skeletons shoulder before disappearing. One moment they had been standing in front of you, and the next moment they were gone. You decide to explain it as simply magic. At least it explained how they got in your house.

You're now left standing alone in you kitchen with an ungodly amount of food from your, admittedly strange, neighbors. You sit down at the table again and stare blankly at the wall. What the hell had you gotten yourself into.


	3. Weekend plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatting with your new friends and meeting some new neighbors.

With everything that had happened today, you felt ready to go back to sleep, despite it still being morning. Messing up your sleep schedule didn’t sound very appealing though. Instead, you might as well do something productive, starting with figuring out what to do with all this food.  
Deciding that you might as well taste everything, you grab a plate from you cupboard and start placing a small serving from each dish.

With that decided, you slide the dish that Papyrus and Blueberry had cooked closer to you and unwrap it. You placed one of the “spaghetti tacos” on your plate, ignoring the growl your stomach makes in response to the wonderful scent of a quality home cooked meal. You do the same with the enchiladas from Raspberry, as well as Edge's dish, which you learned was some type of lasagna.

Now for the leftovers. There's too much food for one person to finish in a day, so your only option is to put the leftovers in the fridge and just reheat it later. At least you wouldn't have to cook any food for the rest of the weekend.

As you pick up the container with the rest of the tacos, you notice a sticky note on the side. Upon closer inspection, you realise that the two skeletons had written down their phone numbers. You pull the sticky note off and place all leftovers in your fridge before pulling your phone out. You add both of the numbers to your contacts and set the contact names to their actual names for now, planning in changing later once you got to know them better.

With that settled, you get up quickly and grab a fork before settling back down and pulling the plate towards you. You try a bite of the enchiladas first. The delicious flavor immediately floods your mouth the moment you take a bite. It was satisfyingly rich, cheesy, and creamy, with a perfect amount of chilli peppers to add some spiciness. These had to be some of the best tasting enchiladas you'd ever had! The other two dishes were just as good. You never thought tacos and spaghetti would taste good together, but it was surprisingly amazing. Papyrus and Blueberry seem to have worked well together. The lasagna also tasted perfect, like something you'd get at a five star restaurant. You wonder how long it took these four skeletons to learn how to cook such splendid food. Did they pick up cooking on the surface, or did they learn while trapped under that mountain?

The fact that you were supposed to “judge” which dish was better floated through your mind, but you couldn't decide. All three dishes were amazing in different ways and you couldn't compare them. Instead, you decide to continue eating on the couch so you can savor the rest of your meal.

As you head over to your couch and lie down, you send Papyrus and Blue a quick text so they have your number as well. They both respond quickly and seem eager to talk to you. Without hesitation, you tell Papyrus about your encounter with Raspberry and Syrup. You’re desperate to know why Syrup had the same name as him. Was it just a coincidence? A misunderstanding? Papyrus is quick to explain that his name runs in the family. That seems believable enough, considering you don't know all that much about monsters. It certainly explains Syrup’s strange nickname. It makes sense for the skeletons to be related, now that you think about it. You can definitely see the resemblance.

With your question answered, the conversation quickly devolves into Papyrus telling you how his day is going. Despite simply texting, Papyrus’ eccentric personality came through clear as day.

While talking to Papyrus, you were also texting Blueberry. He told that he's spending the day working on his motorcycle. Out of curiosity, you ask him about it and he starts rambling about all the maintenance he had done or was planning to do. You wouldn't have pegged Blue for a biker or a handyman, but he certainly seemed very knowledgeable.

During your conversation with Blue, he ends up mentioning that he has a brother, whom he refers to as Stretch. Before you could comment on that, he starts saying how well you'd get along and asks if you would like to meet him. Despite the fact that Blue hardly knows anything about you, you figure that with how friendly he is, his brother couldn't be that bad. With that in mind, you send a simple “sure why not?” text. You could feel Blue's excitement through his texts as he tells you that him and his brother, along with two of his supposed cousins, were going to a local fair tomorrow and invited you along. 

After agreeing to go, all that's left to do is pick a time. Considering that the fair doesn’t open until around 10, and the fact that you wanted to sleep in for once, you and Blue both agree that 9:30 would be a good time to head out. That would leave you with more than enough time to get ready in the morning and also allow you to get there early and skip the line for tickets.

With that decided, the rest of the day passes in a lazy fashion. You mostly laze around, enjoying your free time and binge watching some new TV show. As night approaches, you take care of the cat before eating some more of that wonderful food and going to bed.

 

With the morning came the shrill yowling of your cat again. He was sitting in a loaf position on your chest, forcing you to push him off to grab your phone. Checking the time, you're pleased to see that he had waited until 7 to wake you. The extra two hours of sleep were more than appreciated. 

You feed Starscream to appease him, before going through your morning rituals and then sitting down to eat some breakfast. You had just enough leftovers in the fridge to last for both breakfast and dinner today.

After eating, you lean back in your chair and surf the internet, waiting for the time to meet your neighbors. A few minutes before 9:30, you decide to head outside and wait there. As you open the door, you're surprised to see Blueberry and Edge, as well as another short skeleton you hadn't met before, standing outside your home. Blueberry had his fist raised, ready to knock, but he quickly lowered it when he saw you.

Edge seemed to be wearing the same thing he wore yesterday, while Blueberry was now sporting a pale blue leather jacket as well as fingerless gloves. The new skeleton was also wearing a jacket, though his was heavily furred and looked like it was meant for winter. The black jacket contrasted strangely with his loose basketball shorts, but you weren't about to openly judge a stranger’s fashion choices.

“Goodmorning human neighbor! Are you ready to go?” Blueberry greets you, his voice just as cheerful as the first time you spoke to him. He looks like he's about to say something else before Edge interrupts him.

“Don't bother introducing me, we've already met,” Edge scowls before pointing to the yet to be named skeleton. “This poor excuse of a functional monster is, unfortunately, my brother, Red.”

The short, darkly clothed skeleton, apparently named Red, takes that as his cue to step forward. “hey sweetheart. your mom must be chicken cause you look eggcellent,” he starts chuckling at his own joke and offers his hand for you to shake.

With a sigh, you ignore his bad attempt at flirting and grab his hand, only to feel a shock travel up your arm. With a squeal you pull you hand away, and his previous chuckles turn into full out laughter. Once you realise what just happened, you can’t help but laugh along. “And hand buzzer? Really?”

Red's laughter slowly stops and he grins widely, allowing the sunlight to catch on a gold fang you just noticed. “heh heh, the buzzer in the hand trick is always funny.”

The joking atmosphere was quickly ruined by Edge. He seemed to radiate annoyance. “If you two idiots are done fooling around, let's go.”

“Wait! Blueberry, didn’t you say that your brother was coming along too?” you ask.

“Oh yea! He wanted to sit down over there while we got you!”

You look to where Blue was pointing and see what appears to be an orange blob taking up on side of a bench. As the four of you get closer, you realise that the skeleton is simply wearing an oversized orange hoodie. He soon looks up, probably from hearing your footsteps, and glares at you, his gaze full of suspicion. You feel a shiver crawl up your back under his scrutiny. After a few seconds the skeleton, who you recall was named stretch, seemed to find whatever he was searching for. He relaxed slightly and gave a small grin before uttering a simple “hey sup.”

Greeting him in return, you can't help but feel like you dodged a bullet. Spending the whole day with these four was going to be interesting at least.


End file.
